


The Clusterwink Snail

by islasands



Series: Lambski [49]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: Bioluminescence, Character Assessments, Deep Sea Kink, Fucking, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-16
Updated: 2012-01-16
Packaged: 2017-10-29 15:49:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/321560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/islasands/pseuds/islasands
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam is watching one of his favourite documentaries in the Planet Earth series; Creatures of the Deep. Sauli is doing a quiz in a Woman's magazine. While the program explores the strange habitat and occupants of the ocean's depths, Adam and Sauli explore the equally weird and wonderful world of their love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Clusterwink Snail

  


Adam was sitting on the floor, his back to the couch, watching a Planet Earth program about the things that live in the deepest parts of the sea. Sauli was lying next to him writing something in a magazine.

The program had just begun. The narrator was explaining how the things that live in the lightless depths of the sea are the strangest and most grotesque - or grotesquely beautiful – creatures imaginable. Adam was enthralled. He absentmindedly placed his hand on Sauli's bottom as a way of sharing his pleasure. 

" _Aptly named for their appearance, appetite and hunting modus operandi, these ‘denizens of the deep’ - Viper fish, Fangtooths, Gulper eels, Black Dragons and Coffin fish – are not monstrous on account of their size but because the conditions of freezing temperatures, intolerable pressure, and complete absence of sunlight have forced them to find the most inventive of evolutionary solutions to the problems of their habitat.”_

_Well fuck me, I can identify with those conditions. Out of nowhere they come. Darkness floods me, head to fucking toe. And I wander round like those fish, blind with hunger, but unlike them it’s not for food. It’s for the taste of annihilation. For the charcoal taste of having ruined someone's chances, my own or other people’s. For the bloody taste when I’ve ripped the guts out of imagined slights, real hurts, and all the fuck-ups I spawn with such pathetic regularity. And I bet I come across as ugly and deformed as those fuckers. God, it’s a wonder he puts up with me._

Adam muted the sound when the ads came on. “What are you doing?” he asked. He grasped a handful of the waistband of Sauli’s shorts and pulled it away from his body. He shook his shorts the way animals jerk the throats of their victims. Sauli wriggled his behind and spread his legs open. He raised his calves in the air and twirled his feet.

“I’m doing a quiz,” Sauli said, sucking on the end of his pen.

“What sort of quiz?” Adam said, leaning over so that he could run his hand up Sauli’s top and feel his back. His skin was so warm. That warmth, together with the sensation he had felt in his groin when he yanked on Sauli’s waistband, made him vaguely tense. He put his other hand between his legs.

“It’s a quiz about knowing your strengths and weaknesses.”

Sauli rolled over onto his back. Holding his magazine in one hand and his pen in the other, he squirmed and jostled his body until he was positioned between Adam’s legs. He wriggled some more until he was butted right up against him. He raised his legs, straight up, and Adam caught hold of his calves. In this topsy-turvy arrangement each continued their chosen activity; Sauli read the next question in his quiz and Adam watched his program. _“_

_"Under these conditions,” the narrator continued, “the most remarkable adaptations have taken place; some fish have globular eyes attached like pale cherries on tiny stalks, others, like the Blacksmelt, have inordinately large, plate like eyes, while others have lost the faculty of sight altogether and drift sightless in the slow currents of the deep… Jaws and teeth also come in fantastic designs; in some the jaws are hinged to facilitate the capture of prey much bigger than the predator, and in some, impossibly long, jagged teeth curve in on each other to form the bars of a cage, making it impossible for the jaws ever to close.”_

Adam pushed Sauli’s legs away from him but without letting them go. He looked down at him fondly. A character assessment quiz, for fuck’s sake. He looked back at the images floating on the screen.

_Hah! If only people knew. That’s exactly how I do my photo shoots. Exactly how I manage the paps. Exactly how I view fashion. Distortions, contortions, disguises. Candor by dissimulation. As if I would ever show my true colors to a camera, to strangers, to people who think my shell is real and betrays the substance within._

Sauli gazed at the ceiling, thinking of an answer to one of the questions. He couldn’t think of one and decided he couldn’t be bothered continuing the quiz. He let go of the magazine and pen and spider fashion edged further in between Adam’s legs, arching up at the last minute so that his weight was supported on his shoulders and his legs could straddle Adam’s shoulders. Adam laughed but grabbed at his knees, sliding his thumbs beneath them in an effort to protect his neck. “Don’t hurt my neck,” he said. For a moment Sauli remained in the arched position of his shoulder stand. He drew his legs more tightly around Adam’s neck.

“I won’t hurt you, my love,” he said, and to prove it he let Adam remove his legs. With Adam's assistance he slid back to the floor and rolled onto his side. Still positioned between Adam's splayed legs, he placed his feet on Adam’s abdomen and dug in his toes. “I’ll never hurt you,” he said happily. “It’s not in my character.”

“Stop it,” Adam said. “God, you’re like an annoying puppy.”

Sauli got onto his hands and knees. He crawled headfirst into Adam’s lap. He began to sniff and bite and growl. Adam struggled to get away from him. He was laughing but also was aware the ads had finished and his program had restarted. “Get _away_ from me,” he protested. 

But Sauli was too strong for him.  He wrestled with him until Adam toppled over and Sauli could leap on top of him, lying full length, pinning him down by his wrists and locking his feet around Adam’s ankles, something he knew Adam disliked. In this position, aroused by Sauli’s deliberate efforts to irritate him, Adam was instantly at the mercy of his instincts. He pulled Sauli down, grabbed a fistful of his hair, raised his hips to grind against Sauli’s, and enclosed Sauli’s mouth with his own.

Sauli pulled away. He looked down speculatively at Adam’s half open lips, half closed eyes. “ One of my strengths is that I do things doggedly,” he said. “I am persistent.”

“Get off me, on me, or under me,” Adam said. “Giving you limited choices is one of mine.” He slid his hands down the inside of Sauli’s shorts and pressed his thumbs into the hollows adjoining his hips. “So, - choose.”

Sauli sat up, straddling Adam’s waist. “On,” he said levelly.

“Then go and get yourself sorted,” Adam said, giving him a push.

He got up and sat on the couch. He unbuckled his belt, removed it, and freed his erection. He located the remote for the speakers and turned up the sound.

_"But bioluminescence provides the flipside to all that is ghoulish and ghastly in the sea’s perpetual night. Squid, coelenterates, eels, worms, krill, sea spiders, phytoplankton, crustaceans, and fish of all kinds, light up the ocean’s heaven with the stars of photophores, with ribbons, frills and bows of twinkling lights, spots and blotches and freckles of luminescence…”_

Adam looked up. Sauli had returned, stark naked, holding a container of lubricant. Adam patted his lap but his confidence was only skin deep. Deep down he was disconcerted, as ever, by Sauli’s naked self, by the colored scrolls of his tattoos that gave him a piebald look, dark and light, as though he had slept on one side in the sun all his life. And then there was his gaze out of those lightest of light blue eyes, so clear and clean their expression looked like the definition of courage. Adam inhaled through his nostrils. He didn’t fail to take note that those eyes were currently scanning him something more akin to amusement than desire.

Sauli clambered onto Adam’s lap, sitting astride his groin. He looped his arms around his neck and began working his erection against Adam’s. He murmured things in Finnish into Adam’s ear. Adam put his hands under Sauli’s buttocks both to support his weight and to heighten anticipation of getting inside him, of pushing inside him up to the hilt of his thoracic cavity where he would knock incessantly on the door of his heart until it opened, and he would go in and disrupt, rupture, deregulate, the steady opening and closing of its valves.

While these resolutions were being transmitted, like electrical currents, to his muscles and veins and nerves, the part of Adam’s brain that attended to peripheral stimuli continued absorbing and processing the documentary.

__

" _Atolla are another type of deep sea jellyfish that utilize bioluminescence to protect them from predators. But they don’t produce it themselves. Rather, they consume large amounts of zooplankton, small marine creatures that are themselves bioluminescent. When the atolla is threatened it calls upon the its stomach to display the luminescence of its latest meal, filtering the colors, red, purple and black, through a filtering process of pigmentation cells.”_

_People describe him as a ray of sunshine. They read his vivacity, his physicality as gregarious, fun loving. They think that’s why he’s good for me, for good old moody fuck me, a ray of practical sunshine to lighten my load and reach down into my dark depths. Such bullshit. Yes, his nature is sunny, but so unwittingly, so haplessly, - it makes him as mysterious and strange as these weirdly pragmatic fish. He’s not an easy read. He’s not some stolidly practical but playful Finnish man._

_He’s a mystery I have no wish to unravel. And vice-versa._

_That’s why we’re together. Because we keep banging into each other! Like blind fish. And we keep doing that because I am made to trigger his love of life and he is made to trigger mine. Hah. Turn the lights on!_

_And that’s why it’s not lust or a meeting of the minds that we share. It’s not instant gratification fucking, or wanting to know – and devour - the details of our souls. Talking or fucking them to death._

_He is, in fact, the only person I have ever loved who doesn’t play the games of reciprocity. No danger we’ll ever be joined at the hip. Little bastard doesn’t keep still long enough. Too busy doing a fucking a handstand, or parading around with a plate of meatballs, or doing a quiz in one of the women’s magazines that my mother drops off for him each week._

_We’re together because we accidentally_ suit _one another._

“Turn around,” he muttered against Sauli's cheek, “so I can fuck you _and_ watch my program.” Sauli laughed. He stood up on the couch and turned round and put his butt, shiny and slick with lubricant, against Adam’s face. Adam grabbed Sauli’s thighs. The scent and feel of his anal cleft pushed right up against his nose was an almost repugnantly sensual overload. He used his thumbs to divide his buttocks still further and slid his nose up and down the crease. He put his hands around Sauli’s middle to rake his abdomen and thighs. He pulled him down and Sauli obligingly hovered over him, allowing Adam to carefully, slowly, push inside.

Adam locked one arm around Sauli’s waist while with the other he located and grasped and wanked Sauli’s cock. He leaned his brow on the vertebrae on the back of his neck. He lunged upward with both his mind and his cock, screwing up his nose and eyes at the effort, grimly elated with the sense that he was crossing a line, invading someone else’s land, breaking into someone’s house. And no one could stop him. No one could hold back or subdue his spirit of lawlessness. And as though in concert with the marvel of his dominancy, above the sound of his heavy breathing and Sauli’s muffled noises he could hear the narrator’s expressions of wonder. 

__

_“And perhaps most beautiful of all is the Clusterwink snail, diminutive, slow, - easy pickings for predators of crustaceans who forage the sea floor. But its transparent shell, by a magical process of magnification, spreads and scatters its emerald green luminescence to make it appear much larger than it really is. Predators are duly deterred. What a wonderful defense, as dazzling in ingenuity as it is in its jewel-like appearance.”_

He was victorious! His invasion was such a comprehensive success that Sauli could hardly move. Adam gently lifted him and turned him around and cradled him in his arms. He bent his head and kissed him. He put his head back and closed his eyes.

Everything he had just done was exactly what he was meant to do. What he was designed to do. God, it felt good. With all the trouble he got himself into, all the problems he created, it was so good to feel the overwhelming success of this act of trespassing; he was dangerous and he was good. He was a lover. Sauli’s lover.

“What do you think is my greatest strength of character?” he asked Sauli.

Sauli leaned back on his arm. He traced Adam’s eyebrows, nose, and lips.

“You remind me of that Clusterwink snail,” he said. “You make people think you’re bigger than you are. It’s why you sing the way you do, why you love me the way you do, and why you make people feel like they’re bigger than they are.”

“You were watching!” Adam said, wondering for a moment if he should be annoyed. Surely being fucked like that should have left him stunned, immobilized, even slightly deaf and cross-eyed!

But he decided against taking offence. He was pleased with Sauli’s summation. He liked the idea of being a brilliant, luminescent, emerald green. And deceptively transparent. And a tricky customer. All up it was a deeply satisfying assessment of his character.

“Perception is yours,” he said carelessly. “Intuitive and ruthless,” he added, as his eyes met Sauli’s light blue gaze.

 

 

 


End file.
